


Sick Day

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Benny Series [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny can't get sick, Caring Benny, F/M, Fluff, I suck at tags, I'm gonna guess no... I don't know, Sweet Dean, can vampires get sick?, health drinks and vitamins, sam not so much, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader is down and out with a nasty cold, and looking a little worse for wear... this may be the one time a visit from everyone's favorite vamp is totally welcomed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> So sorry to publish late, time really really got away from me. Kind of a terrible summary lol but hope you all still enjoy the story.

* * *

 

You could hear your heartbeat pounding in your head, your nose was bright red and there was a garbage can full of used Kleenex. You were a mess. The boys never got sick but you could count on getting deathly ill at least once or twice a season, your mother was the same way, at least that's what you'd heard from John. Sam had always steered clear of you while you were down and out. For him, you being sick meant condemning you to your room and him loading up on vitamins and health shakes. Dean usually took care of you, so naturally when you heard a knock on your door you assumed it was him. The knock only served to make the pounding in your head worse. You groaned as invitation to open the door, but refused to move from the cocoon you had created.

 

The door cracked open and you heard a voice that was, for once, the absolute last voice you wanted to hear. "Knock knock, Little Chère." He peered in, giving you a soft smile.

 

"Oh god," you exclaimed, wrapping the covers around your head and throwing yourself down into the pillow. You heard his boots trail across your floor, and the bed dipped under his weight.  

 

"That isn't exactly the reaction I was going for Darlin'. I brought you some gumbo, extra Tabasco. Burn that cold right outta ya." He spoke, setting the bowl on your nightstand.

 

You snuggled further into the blankets, "Thank you... but go away, I'm hideous." Your words were distorted by the congestion, but Benny thought you sounded cute.

 

"Sweetheart, I drove all this way for ya, can I at least see those pretty eyes?" You rolled onto your back and slid the blanket down your face, just barely allowing your eyes to show. "There now." He reached up to stroke your cheek and you pulled away an inch.

 

"I don't wanna get you sick."

 

"Chère, you won't. Perks of bein' a vampire."

 

You let him pet your hair tenderly and he tried to coax your blanket further down your face. "No, I look like Rudolph."

 

"Darlin', I'm sure your the prettiest little reindeer anyone ever laid eyes on." The blanket lowered and he smiled even more, "There Honey." He ran his thumb along your lower jaw and sat beside you, pulling you close to his side. You laid with your head on his lap, and him running his fingers along your hair, the attention lulling you to sleep.

 

When you woke up he was gone and your eyes were watering like crazy, your throat itched and you broke out in a coughing fit. Your body convulsed on the bed, each lungful of air burned more as the coughing continued. Benny came in and again sat down beside you, rubbing your back. "Here Darlin', I know your coughing pretty bad, but this'll make it better." He set a small cup on your nightstand, "Dean said you weren't allergic, so I took his word."  

 

You calmed your cough enough to drink the concoction that Benny had brought you. “What is it?”

 

“Two sticks of cinnamon boiled in a cup o’ lime.”

 

"what does it do?" You sipped it slowly, trying not to cough more.

 

"The cinnamon helps clear all that junk outta your throat, and the limes help ya fight off whatever you got."

 

"Thank you, you're so sweet, Benny."

 

"Gotta take care of my little Chère." He kicked off his boots, climbing under the covers beside you and holding you gently, rubbing your back when you started coughing again. You finished the drink he'd made you and curled against him, putting on Netflix and letting him continue to massage your sore back. "You should get some rest.” You curled even closer into his side and let your eyes fall shut. He brushed your hair from your face and ran a hand along the thin leggings covering your thigh. You drifted easily to sleep, being exhausted from coughing so constantly. Your mind wandered in your dreams, going back to memories with Benny and Lizzy at the diner, even back to a hunt with Dean when you were little. Your tired mind had finally settled on a nightmare, you dreamt that your father was back and you were all that stood between him and beheading Benny.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

_The boys stood watching the scene play out, Sam not caring enough for Benny and Dean respecting John too much to go against him. “What the hell do you mean you’re his girlfriend?”_

 

_“Dad, Stop it, you don’t understand--”_

 

_“I understand that my only daughter is betraying her family and everything she knows is right in order to protect some worthless blood junkie.” He barked._

 

_Benny placed his hands on your arm with a feather light touch, “I’m not worth it… I’m just some ol’ monster, I ain’t ever been any good for ya anyway.”_

 

_You whirled around, “Don’t you ever fucking say that.” You growled, turning back to John and your brothers, “He has been better to me than any of you have ever been. I’ve always been a burden to you and I have never been a real Winchester in your eyes… You only give a damn about this because of your pathetic pride!”_

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“Little Chère, wake up… Darlin’.” You jolted awake and your tear-glossed eyes settled on Benny. He pulled you firmly into his arms and rocked back and forth slowly. “Shh, It’s okay… You were just havin’ a nightmare, it’s over now.”

 

You sobbed, staining his chest with your tears, “Don’t ever say you aren’t good, that you aren’t good enough me, that-- that you’re a monster. Please, promise me.”

 

**“Okay, it’s alright, Chère... Promise.” He pressed a flat palm to the back of your head, keeping you tightly against him. You wrapped your hands around his waist and clung to him, listening to his quiet timbre and deep drawl as he continued calming you down from your nightmare.**


End file.
